Clone Maker's Truth
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Seeing Double. If you have not read it, then you will really not understand this story. I wrote it to answer several questions people had regarding the previous story, so I'm trying to clear some things up.
1. The Villagers

_A/N: Ok, hope that this helps answer some questions ya'll had. Here's chapter one, and I promise I will go deeper. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask and I'll see about giving you some more chapters to answer them. _

The village had not been quiet of late, the peace disturbed weeks ago by invaders from another planet claming to come in peace. One's mind good enough for a clone, and now the One was gone, presumably forever. For what people would allow themselves to be taken like that again on the planet of which they know there is nothing but bad.

But for the people of so-called 'X42', there was only one hope, finding the address of the planet where the One had hailed from, and attacking them. There were too many doubts and questions.

There was, however, another way, find another planet to colonize, and perhaps send a false message to the planet of the One.

They heard it called 'Earth', and Clone Maker would be happy to get his slimy little hands on the man who was hailed as a great advancement to their teachings.

However, there was another problem. No ships on this planet could take them to another. There would be no survival for these people, but in their own demise.

The Villagers had hated Clone Maker for a long while. Many had decomposing 'twins' of themselves hidden in the hills beyond town because of him. Now there had been hope of someone else to clone, and perfect the technique upon, but that hope had faded, if not died completely.

The reason they stomped on the One's fingers without knowing it was him was that many prisoners were sent down there to be washed from them. They thought perhaps that was simply another prisoner, doomed to drown.

Little did they know that it was actually the One.

The town was not what it once was, the hustle and bustle of daily life had gotten busier, and many actually saw the face of the Clone Maker on more than one occasion. He had come to town with the supplies he stole from the One to perhaps trade or sell at market.

The strange things he had found had gone quickly, increasing his pocketbook. The Villagers enjoyed trying to figure out the new things.

Perhaps that was a way to save their planet, make it for trade. That idea hadn't really gone to Council to see if it upheld, but it was a good idea. Perhaps they could vote on it, and get more people for Clone Maker to deal with and double.

But would any of them be as wise as the One?

The varying problems for the Villagers included the many rains upon their world. There was always rain somewhere, and it covered eighty percent of their planet. How would they get people to come and trade with them if they are constantly getting soaked?

The Villagers didn't mind the rain. There were things that grew well in that kind of climate, and they weren't much for livestock. They took care of themselves, distancing themselves from those who didn't live within the village itself.

Those were outcasts; many were doubles, dying in the hills. One of those, however, was a medicine woman who often took care of those ill and doubled. She had but one son and no others, so she took care of those in the village as if she was their own mother.


	2. The Helpers

_A/N: Yes, Medicine Woman is the person who helped Daniel escape. Here's a little peek into her life and home. Please continue with your kind reviews! _

Medicine Woman and her son lived outside of town and had equipment that none of the Villagers had. The transportation beam could take them anywhere on the planet they wanted to go, but could only hold up to three people within. The many medicines had not come from the village, but rather the hills.

Most recently, Medicine Woman had allowed the One to escape their planet through the Circle of Power, the ancient ring of the gods. She always took a token from the people she had helped. Her son had found the glasses of the One, so now they were added to the collection.

She despised Clone Maker for what he did, but took care of his 'left-overs' for a single reason: Clone Maker gave her a son. Yes, it's true, Clone Maker was the boy's father, but he would never learn of that, if his mother had her way. That was one of the reasons for living outside of the village. That way there would be no interaction with the villagers, nor with Clone Maker, if he happened to be stalking around.

Looking back into her drawer of collectables, she picked up the strange piece she had gotten from the One's friend. It appeared to be some sort of … ammunition? Indeed, she had taken a single bullet from him, without him even knowing it.

Leaning into her rocking chair once more, she thought about the recent events, and hoped that there wouldn't be any more clones for a long time. Then she wondered how the rescuers were able to come? Had they been smarter that Clone Maker, and able to defeat the clone that was sent to destroy them?

Of course, she realized, once the clone began decomposing, he would no longer hold the resemblance of the One, so that would indeed tip them off to the possibility that he was not really their friend.

Medicine Woman almost hoped they'd return and take her and her son with them through the Circle of Power, to their planet, perhaps, so they can live outside of the fear of her ex-husband. For his technology was great, but also faulty, and if he came after them, who knew what would result.


End file.
